As a Research Staff Investigator, Dr Steven Grossman will bridge the Cancer Molecular Genetics (CMG) and Developmental Therapeutics (DT) programs together, through his preclinical and research interests and his membership in both programs. His laboratory research in p53 biology, and clinical and translational research in gastrointestinal cancer, will be focal points around which additional collaborative and translational research is expected to grow. Dr Grossman will play a special role in bringing together multiple basic scientists, prevention and control researchers, and translational-clinical investigators in gastrointestinal cancer at the Center to develop a highly interactive translation focus in that high priority area.